El Superviviente
by Flippy717
Summary: que pasaria si el planeta se destruyera, si solo haya un superviviente, y que la historia que conosemos con el tiempo cambia, Sobrevivio una vez y sobrevivira otra vez a la destruccion, pero tratara de salvar a todos de la muerte, lean y descubran.


Narrador: Ahora veremos… Solos en el universo.

No se que paso, pero me siento solo… no capturo princesas desde hace 6 meses… no veo a nadie… solo estamos yo y Gunther en esta nave… hace 2 meses estavamos en la tierra de Ooo, Felicez, capturando Princesas, Todo iva bien, asta… ese dia, lo recuerdo como si no hubiera pasado hace 1ª hora… pero ese dia se alejo… no me quedo otra opcion que construir esta nave de hielo y escapar… use una de mis joyas de la corona para hacer que la magia de los vientos helados nos lleve vagando por este universo… pero todos murieron… vi como todos murieron… vi la muerte pasar ante mi vista… vi como Finn trataba de salvarnos del Lich… pero Fracaso… como Jake no llevava a sus espaldas para que ningun mounstruo no golpee… pero no fue suficiente… lo ultimo que me lleve de hay… fue un libro raro llamado el "Echiridio", Gunther, su hijo y la espada de el gran heroe que alguna vez, se llamo Finn… pero como ocurrio esta catastrofe… talvez yo no este solo… talvez me encuentre si alguna vez el poder de la magia se termina… pero no es todo… al parecer el poder que me volvia loco, ese poder que me hizo olvidar todo, se iva llendo de apoco, por eso decidi grabar este video, para que si me encuentran, muerto, vean la historia de lo que paso, espero que no ocurra…

Decia el rey helado mientras viejaban en una nave de hielo con forma de un rombo, el poder de la corona se iva llendo de este, pero de apoco, saco su gema grande, que le proporcionaba ese poder que lo enloquecia, Simon estaba volviendo…

Rey Helado: Que tal si les contamos que es lo que paso Gunther, vamos no seas timido.

Gunther: Cuack Cuack.

RH: Ok, estamos grabando, pues, que es lo que le paso al planeta, es una historia larga, pero se las contare, AHHHHHHHH (se agarra la cabeza) mi cabeza- se ve que su nariz se achica a la mitad de lo que estava antes –es… es solo jakeka, ok, todo comenzo hace 2 meses…

En la historia del Rh…

Era todo normal, decidi capturar a la dulce princesa, pero mientras pasaba por la casa de Finn y Jake, vi que no habia nadie, no me inporto, talvez, la dulce princesa no sea mejor que Marcy, después de todo, ella es la reina vampiro, es mejor que una princesa, la fui a buscar pero tampoco estaba, decidi volver por la princesa, al llegar, habia un fiesta, ¿sera para mi? Ire, la estar en la puerta escuche que gritaban "¡Feliz cumpleaños Jake!", cuando entre, todos se sorprendieron…

Finn:¿Rey helado? Que… que es lo que haces aquí?

RH: pues vine a la fiesta, ¿Por qué no me invitaron?

Dp:lo siento rey helado, pero los crueles no tienen invitacion alguna aquí

Rh:pero no soy cruel solo quize venir a…

Finn: ya vasta viejito, te vas a ir(se hacer amenazadoramente)

Rh:Pero yo…

Finn: Ningun pero, ahora vuelve a tu castillo y haz cosas de ancianos con Gunther!(se pone enfrente suyo)

Rh: gunther esta enfermo y ademas…

Finn:¡ Ya vete del cumpleaños de mi hermano !(le da un puñetazo que lo deja en el pizo)

Rh: (se para) finn… yo… siempre quize ser como tu… pero me acabo de dar cuenta… de que heroe que siempre idolatre…(mientras se le escapaba una lagrima) solo era un mentiroso…(se va por la puerte)

Finn: ¡ESPERA REY HELADO!(mientras lo iva a buscar)

Rh: dejame! TU YA NO ERES MI EJEMPLO A SEGUIR! (se va llorando mientras mas lagrimas seguían a la primera) alcabo que ni queria venir…

Todos en el dulce reino veian ese momento.

Finn: Jake… Vamonos…

Jake: pero hermanito la fiesta rezien empieza(haciendo puchero)

Finn: no Jake, decepsione a ese hombre, ahora necesito volverlo a ser mi amigo.

Jake: Hermanito, yo se que tu eres un heroe y siempre quiere hacer lo correcto, pero hoy es dia de celebra.

Finn: Puedes quedarte si quieres yo ire solo.

Jake: pero el viento de hay te lanzara lejos.

Finn: No Importa, Ire por el…

Continuara…


End file.
